


Controlless

by felpereBRanco



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Control (Video Game), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Forks Washington, Gay Panic, Imprinting (Twilight), Love at First Sight, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Post-Canon, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, The Oldest House (Control), Useless Lesbians, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felpereBRanco/pseuds/felpereBRanco
Summary: "Hey, Leah. Looking good, I see," Charlie teased, before nodding his head to the woman kneeling in the living room. "Ms. Faden's here is helping us figure out what happened with the Connors."Leah nodded, then turned and promptly lost her breath.It was her imprint.The red haired woman got back on her feet, turning to her with a friendly smile that morphed into a smirk as she looked at Leah."Cool shirt," she commented with a raised eyebrow.Leah frowned, looking down at herself with dread. She was wearing one of Seth's shirts. Worse, it was one of his sleeveless gym shirts with awful pick up lines he liked to use as a joke every once in a while. And as if that wasn't enough, the thing was so big it fell down to the middle of her tights, almost completely covering the shorts she was wearing. The supposedly funny decal stood there across her breasts, proudly displaying'Do you like whales? 'Cause we can Humpback at my place'.Oh, Spirits, she wanted to die.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Jesse Faden
Series: One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Foreigner

**Author's Note:**

> No knowledge of Control required, most of it is pretty well explained, I've been told.

The first thing Jesse thought as she drove down the main street was that Forks was a quiet town. 

It was in the air itself, in the way people stick to their own routines, to the same practices day after day in a way that didn't often happen in the chaos of a big city. They woke at a set time, did the same things over and over again as they got ready for work, and generally just lived life in long stretches of time, finding fulfillment in the performance of these small ritualistic routines. 

Jesse had long since learned to appreciate rituals, to understand how powerful repetition can be. Even if her job didn't often allow her to maintain a set schedule, she still tried to have at least a quiet moment each day to indulge herself. 

That's why, as soon as she drove into town on her motorcycle, the first thing she did was stop to buy a cup of coffee.

She walked inside calmly, asking for a  _ ‘Coffee, extra oat milk, but no sugar _ ’, and glanced around idly as the cashier rang her order. The place wasn't exactly packed, but it wasn't empty either. Cliques of teens and the more mature adults often sitting by themselves glanced at her with barely disguised interest and suspicion, and Jesse understood why. 

Rituals, like routines, are based on repetition, on predictability, and Jesse standing there with her military boots and the leather jacket hiding the gun holster underneath didn't fit the pattern. She was a foreigner there, an intruder. 

It wasn't a familiar feeling for Jesse. 

The cashier took her black credit card with a raised eyebrow, asking pointedly for her name and subtly inquiring more about her presence. 

"Jesse," she answered. "I'm just here on a work assignment. I won't be staying long." Jesse explained, knowing it would quickly end up in the rumor mill of the town. 

"Nice to meet you, Jesse! And welcome to Forks, we don't usually get new people around so it's pretty exciting."

Jesse hummed in understanding, watching as the girl prepared her coffee, and took the opportunity to get ahead of her work. 

"Small town, I assume there hasn't been much excitement recently?" She asked.

The girl shrugged, thinking it over as she handed the foam cup with _ ‘Jess’ _ written in loopy cursive on the side. 

"Nah. Well, some of the Cullens moved out of town a few years ago. They’re… kind of popular around here, but we haven’t had many visitors in a long time now."

Jesse hummed, thanking her quietly before she left the café. 

Outside, the cloudy sky gave the streets a somber mood as Jesse leaned over her motorcycle. It was chilly, but not cold enough that Jesse felt the need to close up her jacket, the hot drink helped too. 

She glanced down the streets as a group of boys entered the café. All of them ridiculously tall and buffed, walking around in sleeveless shirts that were definitely too cold today. She eyed the tribal tattoos on their shoulders right before her eyes were dragged to the last addition trailing behind the group. A short woman with shoulder-length hair just as ripped as the guys despite her more neutral clothes. There was something in her that got a hold of Jesse's attention, and she couldn't stop herself from looking–

Their eyes met. 

Their eyes met and Jesse could tell  _ something _ had happened, although she couldn't for the life of her say what exactly. The woman gazed at her with shock, lagging behind as she became unwilling to break the contact as if Jesse's own eyes were her lifeline. 

For Jesse, things became even more confusing as the world broke itself into fractals. Tiny geometrical shapes seemingly like glass spreading out around her vision and spiraling around the woman, highlighting her figure and forcing Jesse's wandering eyes back to her gaze, and Jesse couldn't help but frown. 

For as long as she could remember,  _ you _ were a constant presence in Jesse's life, a benevolent entity residing at the back of her mind. A quiet observer,  _ you _ saved her life as a kid,  _ you _ protected her from that... that monster, the  _ Not-Mother _ that killed her parents, her friends, and everyone else in her town. And  _ you _ protected her again last year.  _ You _ guided her to the Federal Bureau of Control, where Jesse's brother was being kept,  _ you _ blocked her mind from the influence of that malevolent entity, the  _ Hiss _ , stopped them from taking control of her, and most importantly,  _ you _ gave her a fighting chance. 

_ You always protected me.  _ Jesse thought,  _ Always _ .  _ But the only times you tried to communicate with me was when my life was in danger. What is it that you're trying to tell me, Polaris?  _ She wondered to herself, disappointed but more than used to your silence, but the moment passed.

Their gaze broke, the woman was dragged inside the café by her friends and Jesse sighed, throwing the now empty cup in the trash near her before climbing back into her motorcycle. She didn't feel any other nudges from you, and as much as she wanted to investigate what had just occurred, she had other places to be, so instead, she memorized the woman's face, promising herself to check on the incident at a later date before driving off. 

The Police Department was her next stop. 

It was a tiny single-floor building that clearly hadn't seen many renovations in a few decades at least. There wasn't anyone in the reception when she walked in. She had to ring the little bell five times before someone showed up. 

It was the chief of police, with gray hair creeping up on the sides and a cliché mustache that looked like something straight out of an episode of Law & Order. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously. 

"Charlie Swan?" Jessie asked lightly, then continued after his nod. "My name is Jesse Faden, FBC. We spoke over the phone…?" She trailed off, flashing her badge 

"Right. You're here about the animal attacks."

Jesse nodded. 

"And to investigate the disappearances too."

Chief Swan beckoned her as he started walking back deeper into the building. Jesse followed, nervously tracing a finger over the counter as she passed by, trying to find that weird feeling of Otherness emanating off the walls like back in her office. 

_ Gods _ , she realized _ , it's been way too long since I went anywhere outside the Oldest House. _ The thought made her feel a bit silly. She worked in a  _ mythical building _ full of  _ paranormal artifacts _ . This was a normal town. Ordinary, she would say if she wasn't aware of the irony. Of course, she wouldn't feel anything strange here. 

"So, FBC?" He asked. "I gotta admit, the only feds I know about are the FBI. Met them once in the ‘80s, an arms dealer thought hiding out in Forks was a good idea. Secretive folk, that bunch. What do you guys do anyway?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow at that nugget of information but shrugged. 

"Federal Bureau of Control," she explained, then paused.

_ How should I explain…? _

"And I guess you could say we're the ones they send when the situation is… less than usual."

They entered his office. Charlie motioned to a chair as he sat down at his own desk. 

"Well, I can't say your help isn't appreciated anyway. As much as I hate to admit, our department definitely isn't equipped for this kind of investigation."

"I'm glad I'm here, then. So, what are we dealing with?"

"Well, the animal attacks at the moment is our biggest case. We've always had one or two people missing every year due to bears and other predators, but ever since a few decades ago, the case file started getting larger, with a peak that somehow spread out to Seattle in the last few months. Right now there are over thirty victims in Forks alone, all of them with several broken bones and bite marks along the necks."

"Bite marks?"

"Yeah. Look, I know what you're thinking, everybody and their mother laugh at my face when I try to get anyone to investigate this, I know exactly how crazy it sounds," 

"But…?"

"But we have 37 victims with distinctive  _ human _ teeth marks around their necks and arteries and all of them are somehow missing 4 liters of blood. So unless you can give me a more reasonable explanation, I have to assume we're either dealing with a serial killer obsessed with Dracula or actual vampires."

"Actual vampires?" Jesse asked in disbelief, before shaking her head. She already knew that the supernatural world wasn't as much of a fiction as people believed it to be, dealing with paranormal events was her job, after all, but vampires?  _ Seriously? _

"As I said, you're welcome to knock off my theory," he dared with a sullen look, feeling just as annoyed with the situation as she was. 

"I have to admit, I came here mostly for the missing people, but I'll help with this case for as long as I'm here."

"I appreciate it," Charlie gruffed out honestly before sighing. He pulled out a thin folder from a drawer underneath his desk and dropped it on the table.

"Alright, that's everything we have on your people, but as you can see, it's not much.

"What  _ do _ you know?"

"Well, the whole thing started with the Connors’ down in the reservation. They’re a quiet family, not very involved with the community. Husband and wife, no children. Three months ago I got a call from neighbors worried that they weren’t answering phones or the door. I thought maybe there was an accident, or they’d skipped town without letting anyone know, but there weren't any clues whatsoever. Car was still in the driveway, food on the table, no signs of struggle or anything that would make me think of a kidnapping. It's almost as if they just… vanished. Dropped whatever they were doing and decided to take a walk into the forest."

Jesse hummed, leafing through the pages as she listened to his explanation. 

"There's a tribe living in the reservation, right? What's your take on them?"

"Good folks, but they stick to themselves most of the time. Billy's an old friend, though, we used to go fishing every season."

"Do you think they'd be willing to talk to a fed?"

Charlie sighed, before nodding.

"Billy would, if I asked. I'll hash things out with him."

"Thank you. I'll also have to see the house if you don't mind."

Charlie nodded with a shrug. 

"I figured. I'll take you there tomorrow morning. Anything else I can help you with, uh, Agent Faden?"

_ Should I ask him more? _ She wondered silently, noticing the spiral in the corner of her vision circling around an older photograph. She eyed it, trying to figure out what was so important in that picture that  _ you _ wanted her to see… And then she caught on. 

"Just call me Jesse... Is that your daughter?" She asked in a casual tone, bracing herself for whatever revelation  _ you _ wanted to show her. He turned, surprised before a fond smile appeared on his face. 

"Oh, yeah. That's my Bella."

_ Not dead then _ , Jesse noted.

"She’s living it up in Canada nowadays. You, uh, you got any family yourself?” he asked, seemingly awkward with casually chatting with a Federal Agent. Jesse smirked, before shaking her head. She was only 24, and with the way her life was always out of control, she definitely wasn’t ready for a family just yet. 

"Only a brother, but… I haven't spoken to him in a while." Not an easy thing to do, considering she put him in a coma when she purged the  _ Hiss  _ from the Bureau a few months ago.

"I'm sorry about that… I, uh, I'll take you to the Connors' house tomorrow, then."

"Right," Jesse agreed before rising from her chair. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

They shook hands.


	2. Imprint

Maybe, once upon a time, before Bella, before  _ Sam _ even, Leah might have liked the Imprint. The idea that she, as a shapeshifter, was destined to find someone to love her, that she would love them unconditionally, well, she used to be a romantic. 

But she didn't know about them when she got engaged to Sam Uley. To her, they were just silly stories that the elders would tell during the bonfires. She loved him, and she honestly thought that he was her soulmate… until one day he came home and told her about shifting. About imprinting on Emily,  _ her cousin _ , and breaking up the engagement because he suddenly couldn't live without breathing the same air as Emily. 

Leah hated him then. 

She hated him, and she loved him because all those years of relationship didn't just vanish overnight, and she hated that he suddenly decided to throw her away the moment he laid his eyes on Emily but she loved him anyway because somewhere deep within her, she understood it wasn't his fault. That he didn't choose this and that he tried, for a few weeks, to fight the bond,  _ for her. _

But as she became a wolf herself, as she watched Quill, and a few years later Seth imprint. As she watched Jacob risk an open war with Sam because of his imprint, she became more certain that this wasn't what she wanted. Imprinting was a lie, she told herself. It wasn't love, it was a shackle. It was as much of a bond as it was a prison, and even after burying the hatchet with Emily, her opinions didn't change. 

And then she grew old.

Or rather, she didn't. For thirteen years she protected the reservation from the odd vampire that wandered into their territory. She became the alpha of her own pack after Jacob left with the rest of the Cullens, watched Sam stop shifting to be with his wife. She even watched Quill's imprint grow old enough to start becoming interested in him, and through it all the only thing she saw in the mirror was that nineteen year old girl that still believed in love. 

And for those thirteen years, she convinced herself that she didn't have an imprint. That, perhaps because of her own hatred, of her own conflicted feelings toward the idea of soulmates, the spirits, the universe or whatever the fuck was responsible for her existence decided that she didn't deserve love. She felt glad then, glad that she wouldn't have to deal with it, with that lack of control. 

She thought of what kind of person would be her imprint if she had one, and all she could think of was the worst possibilities. A married man, unwilling to give up his life for her. A baby like Quill's, who would grow seeing her as a big sister and nothing more. Whenever she visited Port Angeles, she would look into their eyes and wonder if this is it, if the boy in his mother's arms would be the one to steal away her heart, or maybe the old man playing chess in the park, and the thought of that happening was terrifying to her. 

She was glad, then, that she was broken. That she wouldn't meet The One, that she wouldn't ever have to give up on being the wolf, because being a wolf to her was freedom, and having to give that up for someone she didn't even know… 

But even then, a part of her rebelled against her thoughts, unwilling to give up on those dreams of romance she had when she was younger. She felt, a part of her acknowledged, as if she could never be truly happy until she was complete. Until she found that person that could fit into that hole in her heart with perfect precision. 

And for thirteen years she snuffed out those thoughts, filling that hole with vicious attacks on the leeches and the weight of responsibility of a leader. 

Until, that is, when her eyes met the red headed woman across the parking lot of the Lodge café.

She was beautiful she thought at first as her centre of gravity had just started to shift. As the threads to her soul stretched out and wove themselves to that woman, binding their fates together. And then she felt that familiar rage, followed by disgust aimed at herself for ever thinking of rejecting her own imprint and as her thoughts kept circling around each other, Seth noticed her hesitation and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into the café with a confused smile as he asked

"C'mon. What's wrong with you?"

Her eyes left the woman, unwilling, and she blinked dazedly, focusing on her brother as they entered the café. 

"It was-" she stuttered, something Seth had never seen happen before. "She was-"

It was as if her body yearned for that woman's presence. She didn't even know her name, but she could understand, finally, the struggle Sam felt when he met Emily. 

"Lee, are you okay?" He asked, worriedly, but she ignored him. She rushed back outside, determined to face her even as her conflicted thoughts circled around itself, but the parking lot was empty. The woman vanished alongside her bike.

She couldn't help the feeling of disappointment spreading through her being. 

"Sorry," she murmured to Seth once she entered the store again."I… I thought I saw something."

She knew the lie wouldn't last long. The moment they all shifted again, everyone would know she imprinted, but she didn't feel comfortable with the word. 

And that thought led back to the fact her imprint was a woman. She never thought– she never considered the possibility before, and she wasn't sure she was thinking of it now because this was just the way she was, or if it was because of her imprint. Did that make a difference? Is it still her if it was forced upon her? 

She didn't know. 

She walked in a daze for the rest of the day, so stuck in her own thoughts that she didn't even pay attention when Billy pulled her aside later. 

"Leah, Charlie was talking to me about the Connors. There's a fed in the case that'll be looking at their house tomorrow morning, at eight. I want you to meet them there. Help them with whatever they need but just- keep an eye out. Make sure that they don't learn anything about the secrets of our tribe."

"Sure," she agreed without thinking much of it, and that was that. 

After a fitful night, spent more looking at the ceiling with heavy thoughts than sleeping, Leah groaned when her cellphone rang, blindly hitting the accept button as she got up from the bed. 

"Who is this?" she mumbled, picking a shirt off the floor.

"Are you still in bed?!" Billy growled in her ear. "You were supposed to be at the Connors' house thirty minutes ago, Leah."

_ What? _ Leah pulled the phone away from her face just so she could look at the time and groaned. 

"Where are you?" he asked.

Leah was already hurrying around, picking the first clothes she could see and throwing into her drawstring bag. 

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she promised.

She’d built her house years ago at the edge of a clearing, making sure her bedroom window faced the woods, so she didn't even bother leaving through the front door. Instead, Leah stripped out of her underwear before jumping out of the window, shifting in midair with the bag in her mouth before landing and racing off through the forest to the abandoned house. 

In her wolf form, it took less than five minutes to get there. She shifted back, unable to shake that feeling of vulnerability as she threw on the shirt and shorts on before quickly hurrying into the house. 

"Hey, Charlie," She called out. He was in the kitchen, leaning over the counter with his arms crossed. 

"Hey, Leah. Looking good, I see," he teased, before nodding his head to the woman kneeling in the living room. "Ms. Faden's here is helping us figure out what happened with the Connors."

Leah nodded, then turned and promptly lost her breath. 

It was her imprint. 

The red haired woman got back on her feet, turning to her with a friendly smile that morphed into a smirk as she looked at Leah. 

"Cool shirt," she commented with a raised eyebrow.

Leah frowned, looking down at herself with dread. She was wearing one of Seth's shirts. Worse, it was one of his sleeveless gym shirts with awful pick up lines he liked to use as a joke every once in a while. And as if that wasn't enough, the thing was so big it fell down to the middle of her tights, almost completely covering the shorts she was wearing. The supposedly funny decal stood there across her breasts, proudly displaying ' _ Do you like whales? 'Cause we can Humpback at my place'. _

Oh, Spirits, she wanted to die _. _

"Uhm, thanks," she murmured, cheeks aflame. "I'm Leah." She added belatedly, desperate to fill in the silence. 

"Call me Jesse," The redhead offered, and before Leah even realized it, she was repeating the name in her mind over and over, tasting the way it sounded. Her imprint smiled at her, softly, before she glanced down at her shirt again with mirth. 

"...And buy me dinner first, then we can talk about those whales."

"It's my brother's," Leah tried to explain, but Jesse had already moved on, calling on Charlie. 

"See here?" She crouched, tracing the ground with three fingers. Leah frowned, before getting closer herself so she could see what Jesse was pointing at. "It's claw marks, but they're kinda big for a normal dog. Did the Connors have a Saint Bernard or something like it?"

Charlie shook his head, uncrossing his arms as he leaned over one leg, glancing at the ground. 

"Not that I know of, they used to have a cat but it died a few years ago. You think this is related?"

Leah frowned, looking at the claw marks as she considered if it could have been done by any of the shifters. The Connors had been missing for a few weeks now, so it couldn't have been anyone from her pack. She would have seen it through the pack bond if it was. 

"Maybe, but it's not nearly enough. I'll go check the bedroom, but you should probably get back to the department, this is going to take a while." 

Charlie nodded, accepting the suggestion at face value and giving his goodbyes. 

"So, are you sticking around?" Jesse asked her casually, methodically combing through the TV stand drawers. She read the letters one by one, skimming through it before putting it aside in an organized pile. She then checked the corners for fake bottoms, taking out every object before carefully putting it back into place and moving on. 

"Uhm, yeah, if you don't mind."

Jesse shook her head lightly with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"I don't." She answered. 

And Leah smiled, happy with being able to spend time with her imprint. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I have written. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @scrappylittlegleek for beta reading it! Her fics are awesome and she's been a great help in this drabble.


End file.
